Minecraft: The Nether and Back
by TheAndorver
Summary: 15 year old Jaden gets transported to another world far from Earth. With no knowledge of what may lurk around every corner and no knowledge of how to get home, he knows he has to survive no madder what. Will he find home? Or will he find a dark demise by something beyond him? Please leave a review to show what I can improve on.


Everything had gone wrong within a period of 24 hours.

My parents are filing a divorce, my dog ran away, and I just figured out that I have a history project due tomorrow. Damn, is this even possible for one day!? It's like God decided to pull all his bullshit on me in one day, if he even exists. Today is making me doubt everything. I don't see how anything good can come from this. I hate this, I'm going to sleep.

I woke up to a falling sensation but then I felt the wind blowing against my hair. I pulled myself together and started thinking of things I learned in science class, like aerodynamics. I saw the ground come close to me more quickly and I suddenly shifted to the side. I didn't know it then but that had saved my life.

I woke up again, lying on a small patch of sand next to the pond that had saved my life. I straightened myself into a sitting position and looked around in disbelief. I wasn't in the world I was in before. I tried to think of where I could be in the world if I was even still there, maybe I'm dead?

I spotted some trees around me and rolling hills in the distance. I had watched survival shows before and now knew what I had to do, survive.

I stood up and wiped some sand off of me and out of the corner of my eye I saw a brown backpack hanging on a tree branch. I walked over to the pack and crossed my fingers for survival gear. I lifted the bag and sighed, Looks like my luck is still running low. Suddenly it hit me like an epiphany there could be something light in there, like a map.

I unzipped the simple pack and to my surprise there was a map. I unrolled it and looked over it to find where I was. I seemed to be in the middle of the map with rolling hills to the north and a forest to the south. After taking a brief moment to think I decided to go south, in the forest.

I broke off some sturdy branches which skinned my hands a little and found some gravel which I gained a piece of flint from. My piece of flint was unusually large, too big to just use for fire so I sharpened it on a bigger rock and gave it a sharp point on the other side. Using a small but thick stick and a vine that I stripped smaller, I made an axe. It was crude but it was sharp enough so I could cut some big logs from the trees, in fact I accidently cut myself trying to see how sharp it was. I looked up at the sky and saw the sun shine down directly on my face. I'm guessing it was midday.

I found a thin tree that I guessed I could chop down and gave it two good chops. The tree fell and I celebrated by clapping. I chopped the tree into smaller disks and put them in my pack along with my sticks. I searched through the tree to hopefully find anything else useful and found three apples which I put into my bag's side pocket.

I happily strolled along the trees while chowing down on one of my apples when I found a treehouse! Maybe I wasn't alone in this world afterwards, maybe this was the world I call home. I eagerly climbed the ladder and lifted the trapdoor to find a fairly furnished house. There was a bed, a chair, furnaces and crafting tables, and chests probably filled with a stash. "Hello!" The sound of my own voice scared me for a moment. I climbed fully inside the treehouse and saw a man lying on the bed. "Mister, can I please stay here, I don't know where I am and I need-."

The man wasn't moving and the more horrific thing was he had an arrow in his chest. I backed away from the dead man and almost fell out of the treehouse, then I noticed a note in his hand.

"I hate this hell of a world, heaven will definitely be better. If anybody finds this, I have supplies in the chests and you can use my journal if you'd like. Stay alive." – James Ferdinand

I began breathing heavily at the fact I was in a room with a dead man. Judging by the note I thought he could be a nice guy, he had a beard and was way older than me, maybe in his forties. He said I could take his supplies and the day was getting dark so I thanked him sincerely and started moving him to bury him.

He had a knife strapped to his shoulder and the arrow in his stomach which I both retrieved. I climbed back in the house and started looking through his chest labeled "weapons". The contents were beautiful. He had a longbow with a quiver of twenty four arrows; and some stone tools like a pick and shovel. But at the bottom of the chest I found something I loved. He had an iron katana sword! I didn't know what I would actually use it for, I already had a bow and knives for hunting and I didn't know how to use it properly so I rolled the blade under my bed and continued to the other chests. He was low on food and water but had plenty other supplies, even some coal for the torches on the walls. He had a supply of wood, stone, and dirt which could be useful and a necklace with a little gold heart, weird.

The sky was getting darker so I set my backpack in the corner opposite of my bed and began to rest. The bed was comfy, almost as comfy as my old bed; James sure knew what he was doing. Suddenly I heard a moan outside. I immediately retrieved my apples and climbed down the ladder. I thought whoever it was might be hungry but they weren't hungry for my apples, they wanted to eat me. He was covered it blood and scars and his skin looked unnaturally green, I knew what he was automatically, a zombie.

I rushed back up the ladder with the zombie close behind me. I retrieved the bow and peered back down the ladder. He was definitely a zombie and there is only one way to kill a zombie. I notched an arrow and pulled back the string, the draw weight was heavier than I expected but I could still handle it. I aimed the bow down and released the arrow which nailed him right in the eye. "Two points." I said to myself. I climbed down the ladder and pulled the arrow out of the zombie, as I was climbing back up an arrow suddenly skimmed my leg and I fell off the ladder. Holding my leg I scanned around and saw a skeleton approach me with another arrow ready. I reached for my arrow which fell away from me and an arrow whizzed past my head. I grasped the arrow, notched it, and shot the skeleton in the head.

I sighed in relief and started stumbling to retrieve the arrow. After that incident I just went to bed for the rest of the night.

When I woke up in the morning I felt my cracked lips and my hungry stomach ache so I straightened out but then grunted at the pain of my leg. I hopped to the chest and drank the rest of the water along with some dried pork; I used some wool and tied it around my cut which was pretty deep. The makeshift bandage worked better than I expected, I didn't have to limp that much at all and I could jog. I attached the katana to my belt, now that I knew it's use, retrieved my knives, and armed myself with the my longbow. I climbed down the ladder and aimed my bow around, clearing the area for monsters. I was just about done clearing when I saw a huge spider! It could hug me with its arms wrapping fully around my chest. I took a deep breath, aimed my bow and shot it. The arrow flew right by it and it was mad. I dropped my bow and drew my katana. I've played with toy swords a couple times but never a real one, I've watched movies and seen how to cut and stab so I prepared my blade at the ground. The spider leapt at me and I swung left, the spider died just like that. I flung the blood off my sword by doing a famous Hollywood sword move and sheathed the blade, so I do know how to use it.

I managed to hunt two chickens and a pig which I had trouble being mentally prepared for, I found a bull but was worried if it charged at me, I found some wolf tracks which could be potentially dangerous. I stumbled over to the pond with the chickens in my pack and the pig on my back. "Piggieback ride," I said to myself. I filled a leather canteen with water and then head back to the treehouse. There was a pulley system I didn't notice until last night, I set the pig in the large bucket and went inside to start pulling. The pulley system was crude but it got the pig up and in a chest. I cooked one of the chickens and put the other one in the chest along with the pig. As soon as I bit into the chicken, a taste explosion happened in my mouth, it was better than rotisserie chicken. I happily ate the whole thing and licked my fingers off when I was done.

I sat in my chair for the rest of the day with a full stomach and loaded bow. I thought about eating the other chicken or maybe the pig but decided to leave them for later. As evening crept upon me I went up the second ladder and onto the roof where I watched the stars, hoping to find a familiar constellation. The stars were foreign to me and I knew my constellations. That brought me to the conclusion that I definitely was not on earth. The sky grew darker and I almost fell asleep but suddenly I heard a loud bang! I immediately grabbed my bow next to me and aimed it at the direction of the boom. After being sure the boom wasn't anywhere near me I got up, stretched, and heard another boom. This time I saw what had caused it and when I saw it I almost couldn't believe, a green monster, looked to be covered in leaves, they had four feet and tall torsos, great another monster to keep me up at night. I headed down the ladder and brightened the torches with coal, bright light scares them away. I washed my clothes with some canteen water and set them on top of the furnace to dry, I tried to go to sleep but thoughts of the creepy explosion beasts kept me awake. I looked under the pillow and retrieved the letter James Ferdinand wrote, after scanning over it a couple of times the parts that caught my attention were "You may use my journal if you'd like" and "Stay alive". "Stay alive" seemed sort of ironic figuring he killed himself but the journal part; I started searching through his chests and eventually found it. When I opened the book a slip of paper fell out, I opened the paper and discovered it was a map identical to mine. There were little notes listed but I only found them to be useful. I saw things like "Wolf spawn" "Cave start" and something both full of hope and full of fear, it just said "Evidence". I folded the map, put it in the back of the book, and started reading. The first half was labeled "discovered creatures" and the first creature was the exploding beast which he called a "creeper"

"As far as I know, the exploding creature I call the "creeper" is based off of a type of moss which stores a mass amount of air and when it can't hold anymore pops its head off and spreads spores. This moss is called peat moss and seems to be the only explanation for now"

Based on that note I figured James must've been an extremely intelligent man. I continued the reading notes and theories of James Ferdinand and discovered two new creatures to lookout for: The witch and the enderman. The witch will throw deadly concoctions at you and the enderman is mostly passive unless you look it in the eyes.

Reading the journal made me tired and so I crawled back in bed and set the book under my pillow. The word "evidence" ran through my head but I gradually fell asleep.

When I awoke in the morning the sun was already halfway in the sky! How late was it last night, it felt like minutes? Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, it started pouring rain. Normally if it started pouring rain in the old world I would just take a nap. Not in this world, I put my clothes on, took the time to set up a little soft wood dummy to practice with the katana. I needed to work on basically everything, the best way to slash, the proper center stance, everything. I practiced for twenty minutes, took a break, and went back to practice. This cycle went on through the day and stopped at dusk when sweat poured down my face. I could feel my arm muscles get a little stronger! I wiped the sweat off my face and sat outside, leaning against a tree. The rain felt good on my warm body and I felt honorable, learning the way of the sword.

My katana lay in one hand and the bone I used for the dummy's arm lay in the other. I took a deep breath, stood up, and stopped in my steps. Something with glowing eyes stared at me; if it were an enderman I'd be dead. I tried as hard as I could to move but I just couldn't. The creature started approaching me and my heart felt like a phonebook in the washing machine. It came closer and closer but as it came under the torch light, I saw it was nothing to worry about. In James's notes I read that wolves were neutral entities.

"In the old world wolves were afraid of humans, now they act like domestic dogs. One even let me pet it, I'm definitely going to try and tame one someday" I remembered reading.

The wolf came close to me, shook off its wet fur, and sneezed. I was so used to seeing that act, in the old world I was an intern at my dad's veterinary hospital. I usually helped out with washing the animals, not a major job but most of the time I liked it, sometimes I even got to name the pets.

I sat down on my knees and let the wolf come closer to me. It sniffed my hand, licked it, and then started crying. I guessed it was a wolf that recently got left behind, it didn't look old. I set the bone down in front of it and it quickly set it in its teeth, I pet its soft fur and started walking towards the house. As I began climbing the ladder I noticed the wolf cried, I didn't even know he was behind me. I jumped off the ladder and asked it a question. "Do you want to be my dog," The dog tilted its head to the left as if it were deciding. "Huh, Lefty?"

The dog barked with the bone in its mouth in approval. I smiled, gave it a hug, and lead it to the pulley bucket. I told Lefty to stay and as fast as I could I climbed the ladder and pulled him up, he eagerly hopped out and shook his fur off. I had another mouth to feed but I didn't care, at least I had a friend. That night I let Lefty sleep in my bed while I designed some leather gloves. I made them fingerless so I had enough leather for Lefty's collar; the gloves felt snug and still allowed me to get the feel of my katana, I also made Lefty's collar adjustable. Looking back in the chest I noticed I was almost out of resources. I'd have to make a run the next day. I set my clothes on the furnace, scooted in with Lefty, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

For the next three days I gathered materials such as wood, sticks, and stone. I found James's old mine and filled buckets of coal and iron, I even found a dungeon with a creepy shrine thingy in the middle. I destroyed it and looted the two chests surrounding it, in those chests I found four gold ingots, three pieces of string, a small lump of gunpowder, a weird red ore, and for some odd reason I found a music disc.

The hunt was good; in fact I took a whole day to hunt with Lefty, who proved to be a valuable ally, I taught him to attack an animal when I clicked my tongue. We killed lots of sheep, chickens, pigs, and even that bull.

Today it's raining again so I decided to stay home and practice a bit. Lefty was chewing on a piece of dried pork chop while I hacked and slashed at the dummy. Over the three days I had also increased my sword skills, in a way it made me feel more disciplined. Before I had my sword at my side, now I have it over my shoulder so if I had to do a quick draw it would give me a good angle.

The storm grew more intense as the day grew on. At least I didn't have to worry about the power going out. The monsters stay out in the day when it's raining but even they didn't stay out now. I looked outside just to check for anything severe, I fear my fear came true.

The clouds were spinning, about to dip down to the earth. As fast as I could I gathered as many items as possible in both mine and James's bag. The second time I looked, the tornado was almost touching down. Lefty was already outside but I was still gathering supplies. The third time I looked; it was ripping and throwing trees. The last item I got was James's heart shaped necklace, after that I bolted with Lefty to our little underground emergency house. Even far underground I could hear the train-like sound throw everything around, it was probably destroying the treehou- no, I can't think like that. The more it thrashed around the more worried I became. I could picture the treehouse in pieces, my only shelter! My underground shelter was way to small, only for emergencies, it could barely fit Lefty and me. I closed my eyes, curled up and tried the best I could to go to sleep.

I woke up in the morning with Lefty wedged up against me. My old dog used to do this, whenever there was a storm or something. I pet Lefty's soft fur but then it hit me like an arrow. I slung my sword over my shoulder, dashed up the mine and saw it, my treehouse was in pieces. I formed my hand into a fist and slowly stepped towards the house. The tree was gone, shards of glass were everywhere, and my only shelter was gone. I found the treehouse on the first day, I never really didn't have a shelter, now the real survival began.

A creeper crawled up behind me, I drew my sword, and cut it in two. My anger that was funneled through that cut, it was almost as angry as I was the other day in the old world. I flung the blood off my sword and began making a large backpack for the hike and one smaller one for lefty to wear, just for blankets or something. After packing up I held the heart shaped necklace in my hand, maybe, just maybe, I might be able to get back home and give a girl a necklace like this. I shoved the necklace in my pocket and began hiking towards the fields. Lefty was originally reluctant to wear the pack but after giving him some dried pork he was a happy camper. I had to leave behind some unessential items like most of my stone, some of my wood, and my first axe. Sure, it had sentimental value but in a world like this you have to get over things quickly.

I decided that I might try and hike towards areas good for building, maybe other people are on this planet. In James's entries he reported seeing a cloud of smoke looking to be made from a man made bonfire. The day is still young, I have a lot of ground to cover.

That night was more fearful than any other nights, I was in an open field so monsters could easily spot me. It seemed like every minute I was reaching for my sword. Sometimes when my old dog would wedge up against me it was annoying, now, I needed Lefty's security. I knew Lefty was just as scared as I was, he was shaking hard. After a long while and swearing I heard an enderman, I packed up and continued hiking. I knew I would regret it in the morning but I just could not sleep there.

* * *

Some five days passed, brutal and horrific five days. Another skeleton arrow whizzed past my head and got a deep cut. A creeper exploded super close to me, leaving my left ear deaf. I still haven't found any sign of other people and the closest thing to a human I found was a witch! It left me with sever chest pain and vomiting. So here I am now, getting ready to leave the plains and enter the snowy forest. Hopefully I can find better luck, plus, I have trees to sleep in. I took my first step into the snow and felt the cold substance on my aching feet. I took a handful of snow and put it on my cuts while Lefty rolled around in the snow, I lay down next to Lefty and look up at the sky. _I need a jacket,_ I thought. I stitched together some wool and leather the best I could and also fashioned out some snow boots, they were actually not too bad, I even gave the jacket a comfortable hood! I exercised around in my new outfit and went on my way, just the aroma of the snowy forest made me feel better.

I chopped down some forest trees and made them into simple planks, I also gathered some stick and repaired my tools. James must have been a blacksmith or something, his tools and sword were perfection.


End file.
